Fallen Star
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Twins, born from the Star Clan. Kagome is taken by none other than Lord Death and handed over to Stein to watch over while her twin brother is placed in the academy dorms to be taken care of by Spirit who watches over him and his own daughter, Maka. When Kagome is brought back to the Academy, how will she and Black Star handle their reunion, if they choose to handle it at all?
**Fallen Star**

 **Summary: Twins, born from the Star Clan...Kagome is taken by none other than Death the Kid's father and handed over to Stein to watch over while her twin brother is placed in the academy dorms to be taken care of by Spirit who watches over him and his own daughter, Maka. When Kagome is brought back to the Academy, how will she and Black Star handle their reunion...if they choose to handle it at all?**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _Waaah~! Ahaaa! Wahhaahh~!"_

 _Shrill cries of an infant echoed throughout a room in a strangely stitched together house, a man with a cigarette lingering between his lips, stared at the shadowy black cloaked figure that could only be Lord Death. "Explain to me how I am the ideal choice for raising a child..."_

" _Spirit can just barely handle Maka, and I have Kid, not to mention, Spirit will be helping with this little ones brother. He has so much raw power, he'll be an amazing asset once he's trained up a bit. This child on the other hand, she seems to have no real fighters' energy...but a pure and untainted energy."_

" _I thought all children had pure souls."_

" _Souls, yes...but I was talking about energy." Lord Death held the wailing infant to his chest and she calmed down significantly as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, "she will be powerful as she ages, but a different type of power will come from her. I need someone who can analyze her, watch her, study her...and of course..._ _ **not**_ _dissect her."_

 _The man laughed, turning the screw in his head once, twice, and once again...a click sounded, and he connected his soul with the infant child held by Lord Death. "I'll take her in, and I suppose I won't dissect her, for now. However, every so often, you get her so that I can compile my data without the fear of her killing herself in my absence."_

" _I'm sure I can grant you an hour or two of reprieve. Perhaps Kid can keep her occupied at the Gallows."_

" _Yes, play dates with a Grim Reaper, and you're worried about me dissecting her." He laughed again, holding his hand out as Lord Death handed the now sleeping girl over to him. She was small, very small. The smallest thing he'd ever held, actually. He looked over her features and gave a small frown. Black hair, and a button nose, with a silver star outline on her shoulder. "What's her name, Silver Star? The Star Clan has never been too creative."_

" _Oh, Stein..." Lord Death laughed, "no, the name that her mother had called out before trying to kill me, was Fallen Star, but for laughs and giggles, why not give her a new name, something that won't associate her with the Star Clan."_

" _Because the tattoo on her arm won't." He pulled the cigarette from between his lips and blew out smoke away from the girl. Looking around his room, he walked over to a bookshelf, "Dissection, Insertion, Mutilation, Kagome, Kagome, Drugs and-"_

" _That one!"_

 _Stein looked over his shoulder, "you don't think Drugs is a little bit irresponsible? I don't want to set her up for failure..."_

 _Lord Death laughed, "Kagome...I like the way it sounds. It's nothing I've heard before. Where did this book come from?"_

" _Kagome, Kagome?" Stein glanced back at the book and gave a thoughtful smile, "it belonged to my other. She had a bunch of birds and she'd sing Kagome, Kagome...the Caged Bird Song. She used to tell me how she felt much like those birds she'd cage. Whatever she meant by that, she's dead now." Stein glanced down at the child in his arms and a small smile formed on his lips, "Kagome...I actually kind of like it."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Five Years Later)**

"Kagome, get down from there." Stein looked up at the ceiling fan, pulling a cigarette from his lab coat as he did. How she'd gotten up there, he couldn't quite be sure, but there she was, hiding from one thing or another, on the blade of his ceiling fan.

"No! That boy is coming again!"

"Kid?" Stein laughed, "I thought you liked playing with him,"

"Every time we play something, it's something like...I Spy Asymmetry...or Dress Up...or he rearranges my bedroom!"

"Ah, I see." He held open his arms and Kagome stared for a few seconds before jumping into his arms and letting him hold her. He walked over to the couch and sat down with the _almost_ six year old little girl, in his lap. "Kid has some issues, Kagome, first...his father is Lord Death, and second, he has no female at home so he doesn't understand how to act with them, or what kind of games he should play with them."

"Kind of like you?"

Stein laughed again, "sort of. Come on, let's go to my lab real quick, I have a surprise for you."

Kagome put a hand over her stomach and glared, "Lord Death told me never to go near your lab again, because when I was just a toddler, I wandered in and you tried to dissect me!"

Holding his hands up defensively, he sighed, "I wasn't in my right mind at the time, Kagome...but I won't do it again, promise."

Kagome stared for a moment before nodding, standing and taking Stein's hand in hers. "Daddy Stein, where is Kid's mom?"

"He doesn't have one, he never had one, actually. He was created by Lord Death, born of him as well." Blowing a waft of smoke up as he spoke, he continued leading her to his lab and opened the door to the dimly lit room where he walked over to a swivel chair and sat down. Pulling her onto his lap once more and grabbing a box as he did. "I thought you might like something new..."

"New?" She opened the box and squealed excitedly as she pulled out a cute Lolita style dress that fell to her knee's, frilled around the bottom with black frills and white frills, stitching running up symmetrically long the wrists of the sleeves and then more stitching on the chest and around the waist of the dress, all done in a dark red. "It's perfect!"

Stein nodded, "and symmetrical, so kid shouldn't bother you with Dress Up anymore,"

Kagome gave him a funny look, "Kid likes to dress up, Daddy Stein. He just messes with my hair." She stared at her new dress and smiled, "he says he likes to dress up like a human...he doesn't like being so different, that looking human and being human are two different things but those clothes help him cope a bit."

Stein pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose a bit and the two turned as the doorbell to his house went off. "That would be Kid and Lord Death. You go change, I'll go greet our guests."

Kagome jumped off of his lap and ran to her room, gone before Stein could blink. "Her brother is following the footsteps of the Star Clan, training to be an assassin, maybe I could teach her too...but then, I'm no assassin." Shrugging, he sighed, "I'll think it over in my head a bit, for now..." he rolled out the door of his lab and made his way to the front door. Play Dates were always _so much fun_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of Fallen Star. I'll update more soon! Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


End file.
